Neo Bowser City
Neo Bowser City was a Major Base operating on Viper's Lair during 1.8. It was the capitol of the 2nd Empire, and KingBowser24's center of operations from early 2015 all the way until the 1.9 map reset. Unlike the previous bases Bowser presided over, Neo Bowser City was fairly secretive and only the most trusted allies of Bowser were allowed to see it. Construction After being invited by Gentleplatypus to start building a new base, Bowser traveled to the site that would later become the city, and built Rapunzel Tower, which was a large wooden structure, and this Tower took Mushroom Island's place as Bowser's main base. About a month later, Bowser demolished Rapunzel Tower, and began constructing the Great Embassy, the first and the tallest structure of Neo Bowser City. A network of roads was built along the way, and the landscape was cleared of trees and other obstacles in order to make way for the new project. After the Embassy was completed, the Potion Factory was built, which could turn out large numbers of potions in a short amount of time. Other structures built afterward include the TNT Testing Facility (structure on the right side of the picture) and the Clock Tower that can be seen in front of the Embassy in the picture. The last major thing that was constructed was a Mine Cart monorail system, designed to take players around the city in a quick and easy fashion. The Great Embassy The Embassy was a massive tower built in the center of the Central District, and measures around 125 blocks in height. It is the most prominent structure in Neo Bowser City, and can be seen from hundreds of blocks away, even from some of the distant sub-districts of the base. It houses Bowser's home, an Armory, and a large storage room. Underneath the Embassy is a large tunnel network, running under the entire Central District, as well as beyond. Command Block Chambers Perhaps Neo Bowser City's most heavily guarded secret, the Command Block Chambers are located deep down in the tunnel network below the Embassy. Most of these command blocks are simply teleports to Bowser's other bases, such as Mushroom Island, Villagetrap City, and even the former capitol of the Dominion. There is also two more command blocks that allow Bowser to switch between Creative and Survival Mode. These were created some time after Bowser was granted Creative by Dubfilter, for the reason of Bowser being selected for admin if the need ever rose. However, getting bored of Creative Mode, Bowser requested that the blocks be constructed in order to allow him to switch gamemodes by will. The Command Block chambers are the main reason why Neo Bowser City was so secretive- had one of Bowser's enemies located them, they would have access to all of Bowser's Bases, and their respective loot. Sub-Districts Several Sub-Districts surrounded the Central District of Neo Bowser City, such as Peachs's Castle, Gentleplatypus' base, and Plainsview Village. Including all of the surrounding Suburbs, Neo Bowser City was by far the largest base Bowser ever owned.